New Day
by gabichocomello135121215
Summary: The life has many paths and it is your decision to choose them. Mello already did when he left Wammy's House. But his life it isn't the "luxury" itself. Could that change... at least a bit? Mello's POV, Oneshot. BEWARE! Stupid crackness, no sense of humor


Hi~ This is my first fic in english. Uhm... Yeah. English is not my mother language, so this was difficult to write sometimes. If someone review, please give me tips too or correct me if something it is not well written, please. :) I accept everything if it said with respect (flying roses, flying tomatoes and flying pizzas... Don't ask). Seriously, don't eat me. ._. Oh, time to a disclaimer! Oh, my very first. :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Mello in any way. Only the idea is mine.**

_Summary: _The life has many paths and it is your decision to choose them. Mello already did when he left Wammy's House. But his life it isn't the "luxury" itself. Could that change... at least a bit? Mello's POV, Oneshot.

That's it. Read, review and enjoy it a lot. :D

* * *

><p><strong>New day…<strong>

The sun shines in the sky, the birds sing and it's a new day! Yay~

A new, sucker and stupid day of my stupid life.

I wonder if I'll have some money to buy stuff…

If you're reading this, it means that I'm dead. If not, YOU'LL BE DEAD. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING MY DIARY ! ?

…It's not like someone would care about this though. Who knows me after all? In this crappy inn, I'm a nobody, a zero at the left. And it has been like this for almost three years. But I don't give a fuck about it… Or at least I would LIKE to…

What the hell am I saying? Shit, the loneliness sure changes you. Enough complaining about myself! There are better things to do, so I better go now. Damn, I'm hungry. And there's nothing to eat. …I really need a better job.

Come on Mello… Walk! Left, right, left, right, left… To your job! The job that I freaking hate! Okay, too much cheerfulness. That's not me.

- Morning…

- Good morning! Move, there is a lot to do and a lot to suffer if you want to get paid! Hahahaha!

Yeah, that's the chief, or how the other workers like to call him, the "fucking-idiot-who-gets-all-the-pay-and-has-to-burn-in-hell" guy. They are so right… Except for the hell part. Everyone has their defects, and he is no exception. (You think I'm being too comprehensive with him? Maybe, but at least I feel better about some things). But, damn, the jerk is so arrogant… Remembers me someone that I hate.

I'm the guy that works at the supermarkets, the ones that replenish the merchandise. I work a lot in a Wal-Mart. But I get the most money that can gain an underage, so I should be happy, right? WELL, I'M NOT. I usually have to be starving an entire day or freezing in the winter, because I don't have enough money to have at least three meals per day or buy a stove so I don't die of hypothermia those days; just enough to a pair of blankets in my bed (but I'm saving to buy a new one). Of course I thank God everyday my life or instead, the fact that I'm alive. But I could have a better one…

It doesn't matter, that's how my life is. I get up, I go to my work and then back to the inn. And I get a daily pay. That's how I live.

Oh, the day has finished (thank you God, I owe you so much…) Finally, I can go to home (I mean, Inn) .

Wow, today is really dark. There has been some kind of marches against a government project I think… And, of course, they couldn't leave without destroy the street lamps and crap. How stupid, they don't really have a brain inside that heads don't they?

Someone's behind me…? No, don't get paranoid again. The last time was a cat, only a cat. Continue walking.

- STOP RIGHT THERE, CHICK! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR I KILL YOU!

CRAP! ! I DON'T HAVE! WHAT TO DO! THE FUCKER IS POINTING ME WITH A DAMNED GUN! Right, I could act... Agh, hate this...

- I-I don't have!

- Oh, really…? Come with me, then…

The shock makes me obedient. Maybe it is because I know that I am too weak to beat him down or maybe because I know that I have nothing to lost. Because I have nothing and nobody would miss me… Maybe one day someone did, but now he's not with me anymore. And probably I would never see him again.

We continue to move. We are reaching a ruin building; it looks like it's coming down in any moment.

We're moving inside it now. Across the corridors and to a specific chamber. It's a big room with a bunch of men, all stronger and older than me. This doesn't look good.

- Sit there, cuttie.

- Yes sir…

A gorilla guy is screaming "that he should share the girls he brings here". Like I said, this doesn't look good; in fact, it looks worse and worse every second that pass by.

- I DON'T WANT TO SHARE THEM, GET YOUR OWNS!

- WHAT DID YOU SAID!

- GET YOUR OWNS!

Oh, how convenient, a fight between animals. I would love to watch, but I gotta go! Bye!

- Hottie, where are you going?

- Umm, no place whatsoever, just the… eh, bathroom.

I, Mello, on those few times in my life, I'm scared. I have to get away from this guy. I recognize the danger when I see it, and this beast sucks like it.

I'm walking backwards. The wall is getting closer. And the man too.

So, this is how it ends all? Me being abused and then murdered? I'm just pathetic.

No, I have to be quick and find a solution… Ouch! Damned piece of glass, that hurt- wait, what?

- Hehe, you fall to get me the things to be easier? You're the nicest girl that I could ever have met. Hyahyahya!

- Are you… sure ! ?

- Aghh!

The glass trespass his throat and the blood covers my hands. I do the same with the others and soon I am bathed in the scarlet fluid.

- One last thing: I'M A BOY, DAMMIT!

I kick their heads off. In a twisted way, it's funny.

But claps interrupt my diversion, and a shadow moves out of the dark. His smirk tells me everything, and their eyes scream "join me". Without a second thought, I follow him.

A new path opens to me. Maybe this day wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
